iGo to the Park
by iCarlyfan101
Summary: When a beautiful day at the park turns bad when Freddie falls out of a tree, what will Sam and Carly do?... and will Sam confess to her secret?     SEDDIE!


iGo to the Park

(a long one-shot)

(hope you enjoy)

The iCarly gang was heading to the park; they couldn't go to Carly's apartment because her older brother Spencer was making a sculpture, his chosen profession at the time. They couldn't go the Groovie Smoothie at this hour on a school day because it was closed. And, they didn't want to go to either Sam's pig sty or Freddie's OCD house. So, the closest, most attractive place to hang out at was the park. That's how they came to be sitting at a picnic table in a park five blocks from Bushwell Plaza and planning their next webcast.

~Freddie's POV~

"Hey! We should check out that new bacon shop downtown sometime and you, Freddie should buy me some bacon." Sam said getting really excited about the subject. I wasn't paying attention though, I was watching a little boy fly a kite with his dad. It brought back good memories. It made me think of the times I would go fly a kite with my dad. The last time I got to do that, I was about seven and not to long afterwards my dad got sick, REALLY sick...he died a few months later. Then we moved to Seattle and I met Sam. We were best friends until Carly moved across the hall from me and I had a new crush and Sam had a new best friend. Sam and I fight all the time but I know she will still be there for me when I need her or some comforting about my dad. She's the only one that I told about him. My small smile switched to a sad frown.

It was a beautiful September day out and you could here leaves crunching underneath peoples feet as they walked. A girl ran by and she stepped on a twig snapping it in half... I heard the crack and cringed.

Carly and Sam noticed my sadness and lack of paying attention and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing, just thinking.", I said still watching the boy fly his kite.

"Thinking about what?" Carly asked politely.

"Oh just thinking about old times, my dad.", I said still not facing her. I knew Sam knew what happened to my dad but I should of known Carly would be curious because I never talk about him.

"What's making you think about him, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Carly asked after showing Sam a confused look. I was getting kind of annoyed by the questions.

I turned around and gave her a 'really?' look. Then turned back to the boy.

"Carly... stop talking." Sam said deciding to talk finally. Sam then turned to me and said, "So, imagining yourself as the boy with the kite and his dad?

She so knows me. I smiled and in reply, I sighed and said, "yeah". I could sense Sam's small smile behind me.

"What do you mean is he imagining himself-" Carly asked feeling left out just sitting here and not knowing what they were talking about. She always wants to know everything. Ugh, here come the questions again.

"Shhh," Sam interrupted Carly rudely. I can't help but laugh a little about that.

"Okay, obviously I'm not very wanted here," Carly stated, standing up and looked over the park. Then said "Oh... cute boy, see you guys later." Carly said walking towards a guy that looked about our age.

Huh, typical Carly. Oh well, at least she won't nag me anymore. I was still staring at the boy when his kite got stuck in a tree and he started crying. I got up from my seat and started walking toward the boy standing by the old oak tree. Sam was talking to me but I couldn't hear her. When I got to the boy I knelt down to his height and asked what his name was.

"Aaron, and my kite got stuck in a tree." the boy said in a cute little boy voice while trying to catch his breathe from crying.

"Well hi there Aaron, my name's Freddie, do you want me to get your kite down for you?" I said kindly to the boy with a small smile.

"If you could please, thank you," a man said walking up behind Aaron, I assumed he was his dad. I nod and start up the tree for the kite, it wasn't that high up but I'm still kind of afraid of heights. I finally made it up and untangled the kite, then tossed it down to Aaron. He now had a huge smile on his face, "Thank-you Freddie".

"Yes, thank-you Freddie. Come on Aaron, let's get home, your mom's probably wondering where we are." The dad picked up Aaron and headed for the silver SUV sitting at the curb. I looked down at Sam and she was looking up at me with a smile. "Nice job Benson." I smiled at her and I turned, about to climb down the tree. I placed my foot on the branch below me but that was a bad idea because the branch broke and I went crashing to the ground. I screamed out of fear, and once I hit the ground, I heard this gut wrenching crack and an intense and sharp pain shot up my right arm.

~Sam's POV~

I smiled seeing Freddie helping that little boy. After the father and the boy left, Freddie smiled at me and went to climb down the tree. The branch broke under his foot and he was sent screaming and falling to the ground. He landed right on his side and I heard a big crack when he hit the ground.

"Freddie!" I screamed running to his side. He rolled onto his back and his eyes were shut tight and he was clutching his right arm. He was also gritting his teeth and groaning from the pain. "Oh my gosh Freddie, are you okay?" I asked with panic and worry in my voice. He groaned again starting to open his eyes and answered, "No, my arm is on fire!"

I thought about what to do, he needs to go to the hospital and the nearest hospital is about five miles from here. I stood up from beside Freddie and ran away in search for Carly. I could hear Freddie screaming my name from behind me. I know I shouldn't leave him alone but Carly is the only one of us three that can drive.

"Hold tight Freddie, I'll be right back!" I yelled back at him, still running.

I eventually found Carly sitting on a swing talking to some guy. I slid to a halt right in front of her out of breath.

"Sam, what's going on?", she asked confused. I grabbed onto her arm and pulled her up. "Freddie fell out of a tree and now he's hurt and needs a doctor!... come on!" I said in a hurry and started pulling her in the direction of Freddie. It took her a moment to let what I said to sink in.

"Oh my gosh, come on let's go!" she said leaving her new guy friend alone and confused. I led her to where I left Freddie and he wasn't by the tree anymore, he was sitting on the curb. We ran up to him and he had his eyes closed, he was breathing heavy, and he was still clutching his arm.

"Freddie, what are you doing? Let's get you to the hospital." Carly said calmly walking up beside him.

"I already called my mom, she's coming to pick me up and go to the hospital." He said a little strained.

"No, you said she was at work, her work is at least a half hour away... get in Carly's car, we are going to the hospital now." I said full of demand. I took his unharmed arm and hoisted him up.

He groaned and got up. "Call my mom and t-tell her to meet us at t-the hospital." Freddie said with his voice cracking on a couple words. As we were walking towards Carly's car I was thinking... He's trying so hard not to cry. He doesn't want to look vulnerable in front of us.

We were sitting in the car while Carly drove in silence. I sat in the back with Freddie and I could hear his silent cries. I looked over at him, he had his head down and his shoulders were shaking in the slightest bit. I felt bad for him, I hate seeing him hurt. I started rubbing his back and he became less tense. Carly pulled into the E.R parking lot and when we got inside, Freddie was taken by the doctors and Carly and I were to stay in the waiting room and, well, wait.

After about an hour, Freddie was being wheeled out to us in a wheel-chair by a doctor. He had a purple cast on his arm and had the same arm in a sling. The doctor saw the confused and worried looks on our faces and reassured us by saying, "Don't worry, it's only his arm, the wheel-chair is just policy". We nodded and moved on. Mrs. Benson ran over from filling out papers and turned to Freddie asking if he was okay. He didn't answer but instead just gazed around like he had been doing since he was wheeled out to us. Mrs. Benson started panicking from him not responding and the doctor said it was just his pain medication. She also mentioned that the pain medication that he will be using every day until his cast comes off won't be as strong and won't have this effect on him.

So after filling out more papers, we were on our way back to Bushwell Plaza. I rode with Carly and Freddie rode with his mom. We arrived at Bushwell Plaza and when we got there we had to help Freddie upstairs because he was still out of it. Mrs. Benson took him inside their apartment right across from Carly's, so Freddie could get some well deserved rest. Carly and I walked into her apartment and plopped down on her couch. We sat in silence, exhausted from what all happened today. Carly turned to me and asked a question that I was never expecting, "You seemed pretty worried today... would you by chance have a crush on a certain tech guy with a name that starts with the letter 'F' and ends with 'reddie'?" I looked at her with a face full of shock.

"What makes you say that?... you were worried too, he's our best friend, why would we not be worried?" I answered starting to get nervous. I didn't just have a crush on Freddie, I'm in love with him but I never told Carly or anybody.

"Sam, I'm not stupid. I see the way you look at him... and I see the way he looks at you and what I see is a connection. A connection that most people don't have until they are like... forty. You don't have to admit it to me if you don't want to... but two people you absolutely need to admit to is yourself and Freddie. Don't screw this up because your scared of what might happen, I promise if you just talk to him about your feelings, he will feel the same way." she said with a small smile at the end. That's one thing Carly was always good at... advice.

"Thanks Carly, but what makes you so sure he likes me back?" I asked skeptically.

"Because he admitted to me that he was in love with you last week but he was also to scared to tell you." She said with a smile once again. I smiled back at her while nodding telling her that I'm making a good choice here. I definitely know what I'm doing tomorrow at school... talk to Freddie and get myself a boyfriend. Woah, that's a big step... I better go practice in the mirror!

So with that, I ran upstairs ready to plan the best day of my life.


End file.
